Communicating and transacting business on the Internet has become a daily experience for both working professionals as well as the buying public. Internet users are commonly asked to fill out numerous forms—some of which may or may not be similar—such as when purchasing products, requesting information, or submitting questions. Users must repeatedly enter the same information including their name, home address, business address, email address, and/or phone numbers on a variety of different forms.
Unfortunately, conventional methods which have attempted to address these concerns are problematic. For example, in some techniques, previous entries can be remembered but only if the form is identical to the previous form. Considering the wide range of websites and massive number of website owners and operators on the Internet, this may not be a reasonable technique or solution to minimize waste of user time and increase user efficiency on the Internet.
Other traditional methods may provide automated input of some data, however, these methods may still be deficient and therefore, unable to meet the many needs of today's Internet user.